


The Sexual Deviants of Hogwarts

by BornInWinter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Public Masturbation, Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornInWinter/pseuds/BornInWinter
Summary: A series of one-shots to highlight the hidden moments of lust and debauchery that go on inside the walls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ;)





	1. WWW presents: The Invisible Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This series of one-shots is rated explicit due to its sexual nature. Although it does not contain sexual violence, some acts may be seen as non-consensual or taboo. If this bothers you, or if you do not wish to read sexual content, please stop reading at this time.
> 
> If you enjoy this series, feel free to suggest any characters or situations that you would like me to write about next.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I think this one is ready for testing, Georgie.”

“Eager, are you?” George smirked at his twin.

Fred was getting hard with anticipation. He rubbed the bulge in his pants. “Can you really blame me?” 

George chuckled. “Don’t get too excited now. Wouldn’t want to spoil the experiment.”

Fred sighed. “I hate it when you’re right.”

The twins made their way down to charms class. The heavy wooden benches and tables were perfect to conceal their testing. They sat in the back row, Fred at the end of his bench and George right next to him. Professor Flitwick began the lecture. Once it seemed that everyone was settled in and focused on the lesson, Fred turned to George. They locked eyes for a brief second, a subtle agreement.

Fred pulled a box from his pocket. There appeared to be nothing inside. He pointed his wand at it and cast a silent spell.

He felt it before he could see it. Vaguely, in the right lighting, a translucent hand could be seen creeping up Fred’s leg. It would be invisible to those who didn’t know to look for it. He could feel its fingers brush against the skin of his inner thigh. The incantation allowed it to pass through clothing without disturbing the material.

As the hand slowly crept higher and higher, Fred’s cock started to harden. He kept his hands resting casually on the table, as not to raise any suspicion.

Finally, the invisible hand found his pulsing erection. It wrapped around his member and began to stroke, slowly at first. Fred had to resist the urge to thrust forward into the hand. He desperately wanted it to jerk him off faster, but he knew it would be worth it if he resisted.

Eventually, as the hand worked its way up and down his large cock, it started to circle around the head slightly on every stroke. Right next to Fred, George knew his brother well enough to tell that their invention was a success. When he glanced down, he could see his brother’s full erection through his robes. It moved up and down slightly beneath the fabric as the invisible hand milked it. George started to harden; he wished that he had been the one to play test-dummy. George reached down to adjust his cock, relishing the brief moment that he could justify grabbing it. He watched as precum made a small wet spot in the leg of his Fred’s trousers. Geroge allowed himself a few seconds to grope his aching bulge before he reluctantly let go. He tried to clear his head.

Next to him, Fred was nearing a climax. He licked his lips and clenched the edge of the table. The hand started to get faster. Up and down, up and down. Flitwick was still lecturing, completely oblivious to what was going on. The girl in front of Fred didn’t turn around once. No one had any clue. The idea sent him over the edge. He released several hot spurts of cum into his trousers. It dripped down his leg and soaked through the fabric. He preformed a silent scourgify.

As they left class, Fred rode the wave of his post orgasm bliss, while all George wanted to do was dive inside the first broom closet to relieve his aching erection. Fred reported that they should probably enchant the hand with a clean up function.


	2. How Moaning Myrtle Earned Her Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series of one-shots is rated explicit due to its sexual nature. Although it does not contain sexual violence, some acts may be seen as non-consensual or taboo. If this bothers you, or if you do not wish to read sexual content, please stop reading at this time.
> 
> If you enjoy this series, feel free to suggest any characters or situations that you would like me to write about next.
> 
> Enjoy!

Everyone knew that Moaning Myrtle was obsessed with boys. However, few were aware of just how obsessed she was, or how she got her name for that matter. Myrtle was very curious, and over the years she picked up a way to satisfy that curiosity.

Wet dreams were something that happened to boys as adolescents, and perhaps occasionally after that. But if you were a boy a Hogwarts, it was an unspoken fact that they came pretty frequently, all throughout the seven years. It was not odd to see a dorm mate waddling to the bathroom early in the morning, cum dripping down his legs. No one knew it was because of Myrtle.

Once everyone was asleep, she would float through the boy’s dormitories, searching for the sign of a bulge beneath the blankets. She kept track of the boys with the biggest cocks and would favor them over others. But in a pinch, any needy cock would do.

Tonight, as she made her rounds, she came across a hardening third year. He was tossing slightly in his sleep. His hips thrust up into the air. He must be having a good dream. Myrtle decided to make it even better.

Her ghostly form was obviously not tangible. But as any student who had ever made the mistake of walking though a ghost in the corridor knows, there is certainly a sensation to be had.

Myrtle’s hand ghosted right through the boy’s blankets and pajamas, lightly gracing his cock. It was almost completely hard, but she knew that in just a moment she could make it stand straight up. After a few strokes, she hovered over his bed and put her mouth over it. It didn’t work exactly like a normal blowjob, of course. But Myrtle knew exactly how stimulate a cock using what she had to work with.

Pre-cum was running down the boy’s shaft, creating a wet spot in his pajama pants. As Myrtle licked up the boy’s cock, imagining the taste of the fluids that she would never be able to lap up for real, she became aware of the insatiable aching in her pussy. Day or nights, it was almost always dripping, awaiting the perfect, thick, veiny cock that could never truly penetrate her.

Still, she made due. She hovered upward so that the head of his firm erection was right at the entrance of her pussy. Slowly, she slid down onto it. It created enough sensation for both of them that she began to moan, although quietly as so not wake the other boys.

After another minute of riding and humping, the third year came, releasing a thick load and completely soaking the crotch of his pajamas. Still horny and dripping wet, Myrtle gazed around the room. It seemed that her moaning had stimulated the unconscious imaginations of a few other sleeping boys. She smirked as she floated over to the next bed, a straining boner already visible through the sheets…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll be updating semi-regularly, but if you have any suggestions for future chapters, feel free to comment them and stimulate my creativity ;)


	3. Argus's Many Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series of one-shots is rated explicit due to its sexual nature. Although it does not contain sexual violence, some acts may be seen as non-consensual or taboo. If this bothers you, or if you do not wish to read sexual content, please stop reading at this time.
> 
> If you enjoy this series, feel free to suggest any characters or situations that you would like me to write about next.
> 
> Enjoy!

As a lonely groundskeeper, a squib amongst the magically inclined, Argus Filch didn’t have many social outlets. He was not particularly friendly or kind or attractive. In fact, he had not caught the attention of a woman in over a decade. The result of this: an incredibly horny man with too much time on his hands.

During the night when no one was around, he enjoyed masturbation in an incredibly taboo assortment of places. Once, he sat in Dumbledore seat in the great hall and had a wank. He would break into the potions cabinets and stroke himself silly with the heating elixirs. He would shoot his load off of the astronomy tower balcony. And that was just the beginning of it.

During the day, he didn’t have as many options. And what made it worse, was all the young girls that were about. He hated the male students because they would interrupt his explicit daydreaming. But the girls… His thick cock was constantly hard and dangling between his legs. He walked with a limp to conceal its presence. 

One day, he discovered a gold mine. It was an old broom closet in the female quidditch player’s locker room. It was in direct view of the showers. That night, he drilled a hole in the door. The next day, he locked himself inside and waited.

Sure enough, right after practice, they all filed in and stripped down, unsuspecting of Filch and his new hiding place. His cock was already out of his pants, his face pressed up against the door.

He stroked himself as he watched the girls lather up with soap. Their perky tits and full asses all threatened to send him over the edge. If he hadn’t already gotten off twice before that day, he would’ve finished all over the wooden door seconds after he began.

One girl, a redhead, bent over to scrub her legs. It gave him a full view of her tight asshole and pink vulva. He imagined walking up behind her and imbedding the full length of his cock into her. He thrust in and out of his clenched hand as if it were her pussy. The pink head of his cock bumped against the door very lightly with each thrust.

His eyes turned to another girls while she lathered soap into her hands and brought them down to wash between her legs. Her fingers moved around the folds. Flitch panted as he rubbed his throbbing member. He imagined she was spending a little extra time washing on purpose, secretly pleasuring herself.

Filch closed his eyes and thought of how he would fuck these girls. He would bend them over and pound them. Precum beaded out of his veiny member with each pulse. It ran down the sides and lubricated his hand, allowing it to move faster. He almost didn’t muffle his gasp when strings of white sticky cum began to stream out. It came in thick ropes and doused the door in hot sperm.

Filch decided that he had found his new favorite jerk spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll be updating semi-regularly, but if you have any suggestions for future chapters, feel free to comment them and stimulate my creativity ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll be updating semi-regularly, but if you have any suggestions for future chapters, feel free to comment them and stimulate my creativity ;)


End file.
